New Start
by Crazy German Girl
Summary: The members of Tokio Hotel get moved to America! What will happen when they are put in american high school! Read and see! bad summery,story is alot better!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, this is only my second story, and its a little diffrent from my last one. This story will,duh, Have the full tokio hotel band (Bill and Tom Kaulitz, Georg Listing, and Gustav Shafer) and a few OC that I'm adding in to make the story better and more interesting! Hope you like it and feel free to review!**

**Notice!! The ages are as follows: Bill & Tom-15 to16 (or somewhere around there) Gusatv- 16 to 17 and Georg-17 to 18**

**Disclaimer: I (sadly)don't own tokio hotel... :'-(**

_Bill's.P.O.V._

Finally! Our school has accepted our request to take our high school classes online! School was horrible for Tom and I. Going to school is hell for us, we are bullied, abused, and rejected by everyone. Well almost everyone; we had our band mates Georg and Gustav who we have been friends with for years and we had our friend Andreas who we have known now for 3 years.

It was nearly impossible for us to go to school these days because our band, Tokio Hotel, kept growing in popularity. We had also put out our first CD "schrei" and i was a huge success and we had a fabulous reccord deal. So, of course we had to juggle tours with school and now-adays it was getting increasingly difficult to tell who was a friend and who was only friends with us for our fame. Our lives were not easy.

At least Georg and Gustav fit in. They at least looked normal compared with everyone else. Tom and I both looked very very different though. My long, shoulder-length black hair, toung and eyebrow piercing, and my tattoos were not commonly found or accepted, and neither were Tom's dreadlocks and lip ring. People had gone so far as to threaten to physically harm or kill tom because of his choice in hair styles. And me, well, i was just considered weird....

"Bill, Tom, could you come here for a second?" My mom called from the living room,she sounded stressed. Plus, she had been acting odd for the past few days, I was starting to worry.

"Yeah mom, what'cha need?" Tom asked throwing himself onto the worn-down couch, I followed him in, sitting next to him. My mom looked worried so I braced myself for,what i was predicting to be, bad news.

"What do you need mom?" I asked, repeating Tom's question

"ummm...I have something kind of big to tell you guys.."

"Were going to the playboy mansion!!!" Tom guessed, jumping at the chance and earning a glare from me and mom, but he sat back down as quick as he had jumped up when he saw our glares

"NO!" Mom and i practically yelled at tom,he frowned

"Actually...it does have to do with America..."Mom continued, tom ,still hoping that he was going to the playboy mansion, bounced in his seat.

Then it hit me...did our record company get us over to the U.S. already?! They had told us that there would be not possibility of us making any progress in the states for several more years! I don't even think that we are even that popular in Europe yet! Well ,at least i didn't think that we were that popular....

"Were moving...." My mom's voice broke my train of thought

"oh...ok...do you mean to the little house over near Gustav's that you love. I saw that it was for sale and..." I said, the real meaning of her words not sinking in.

"No," My mom cut me off "we are moving to America..."

"....."

**Mwahahaha!! well you guys got lucky, that was my original plan for the first chapter...but...its too short...sooo I'm going to keep writing!!!!**

"we are moving to America..." my mom's voice cut through my thoughts, I was speechless, my brain was numb. America!?! I barley know any English and were moving to _America_!! If Tom and I didn't fit in here, It would only be worse there! Maby it could be a new start for tom and I.......not likely, neither one of us was going to change who we are, no matter where we live.

Man, that means that we have to leave Gustav and Georg, but then what happens to Tokio Hotel?!.....

"But...what about Gustav and Georg and Tokio Hotel. If Tom and I leave the band would be history! We can't leave them, not now!" I was freaking out, we all had worked so hard for so long to get where we were today and none of us would want to give up any little bit of success that we had had! Man, telling the guys that we were leaving would be terrible...

"Actually," Mom said her happy mood not leaving " I was hoping to surprise you two with this but..they are coming with us. I asked their parents and they all said it was fine! we could never break up you guys!!"

Just then Georg and Gustav came running in and dog piled on me and Tom laughing the whole time.

"You don't know how freaking hard it was keeping it from you all week!"Gustav laughed

"Yeah, If Gustav did not force me to pay him five bucks every time i got anywhere close to telling you guys, you would have found out as soon as we knew!"Georg laughed as well as him and Gustav climbed off of us.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"Ok, that's the last box.." I said handing my mom the final box with my belongings in it. The sky was overcast and grey, the same way I was feeling. I was leaving my home, and no matter what perspective I put it in, something was always off, never seeming quite right or comfortable. The best thing that I could think of that would come from moving was that Tom and I would be further away from his Ex-girlfriend that I hated so much.

The four of us said our goodbyes to our families and friends, grabbed our luggage that we would bring on the airplane and headed to the airport. Of course the car ride was bound to be interesting. Squeezing four teenagers into a car for 3 hours definitely was not the smartest idea. An hour into the drive to the airport Gustav nearly threw tom out of the car window and Georg ended up nearly barfing on Gustav because Tom jumped on his stomach to get away from Gustav and the open window. Lucky for Tom the car ride was over soon and we were at the airport. That was the next challenge.

When Tom and I go into airports security always thinks that we are there to blow up the air plains or something stupid like that. Tom, because of the way he dresses, even got searched one time for drugs. All they found was suitcases of over-sized clothes and a case full of hats. It could be ridiculous sometimes. But, we made it through without much of a problem, now all that was left to handle on our move to america was a 17 hour plane ride...

**Ok, well that was my first chappie of my second story!!! I will try to update whenever I can, but school is a pain in the butt. I LOVE REVIEWS!!! :-D Thnx for reading, If you have not read my first story "Tokio Hotel prank wars" than go to my page and read it!!!!!!!!!!!! YAY!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**YAY!! Thanx to my only reviewer so far **_TH Lover_**!! (and NO ells i am not counting your threat as a review,lol, i really don't care, you can kill me on the bus or at school) Come on guys!! I'm going to stop updating if I don't get reviews!! and i know your out there!!!! Soooo this is the fabulous chapter 2!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokio Hotel, but I do own a few Tokio Hotel shirts!!! X-D**

"LAND, SWEET LAND!!!" Georg shouted as we exited the plane. Everyone laughed as Georg collapsed to the floor, kissing the dirty, worn-down carpet.

"Whoa, didn't know that you hated flying that much!" Gustav laughed

"It doesn't,I just always wanted to do that" Georg grinned and Bill rolled his eyes and laughed at his crazy friend. The group got out of the over-crowded airport, grabbed their luggage, and piled into the small, now cramped, taxi cab.

"I cant wait for you guys to see the house!" The twins mom said happily as the cab pulled up to the house "You guys will love it! All of you have your own rooms!"

"Wicked!!" Tom and Bill both said at the same time grinning. As the cab slowed to a stop the boys piled out and ran towards the house running full speed

"Wait in the living room for me!!!" Mrs. Kaulitz called to the boys who all groaned and went to sit on one of the couches in the living room. Mrs. Kaulitz looked at the beautiful house that she now owned, it was a two beautiful story house with live green ivy climbing the outside walls.

Inside the house the boys were sitting in the living room, impatiently waiting for her. She sat down in one of the chairs and said "ok, now that were here we have to set some things straight." Tom groaned thinking that his mom was going to ban him from dating or something like that. "first off, the legal ages here are a lot older than back home, here the drinking age is 21 and the driving age is 18. Oh, and the house is not completely ours, the record company agreed to pay for some of it only if we allowed them to put a recording studio in the basement so _don't break anything!!!_" she stressed "now....go explore!!!!" And just like that the boys were off....

"WAIT!!" yelled stopping the boys in their tracks. They turned around and looked at her

"I have one more thing to say"

"Ja.." The four said at the same time

"Your going to American high school starting Monday..."

"WHAT!!" the four practically screamed

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Bill was frozen in his place. _School!! American school?! _This is going to be a disaster! If he never fit in at home, why would he if in here any better! Of course the only thing that Tom would be worried about is if the girls wore skirts or not. He was such a pig sometimes. None of the guys looked happy,not even Tom...this was going to go very,very badly.

Well Tom for one was not pondering the fact that their mom was sending them to the hell hole called school, his mind had moved from school, to girls in skirts, to the fact that there was a brand new recording studio down stairs that had yet to be explored!

Tom grabbed Bill's wrist, yanking him out of his coma like trance, and pulling him down the steps to the recording studio to explore.

Well that pulled just about everyone out of there shock and as said "They look like small children in a candy shop".

Everyone was examining there new instruments and,well just enjoying themselves for the first time since they had arrived in America. Even though they had not really been here for that long, Bill could not help thinking that America might not be that bad, maybe it would be nice living here....and then again...maybe not....

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**A/N-This next part is basically all of the guys views of what they think is going to happen and what they think of America so far,enjoy! :-D**

B.P.O.V.

America is just so...so _different_. There are so many people everywhere! Now I'm not saying that there aren't a lot of people in Germany, there are, just not in this amount and not everywhere you look. And, they also look so different from the people do at home, i guess its just the clothes styles or something. This could be hard to get used to..

T.P.O.V.

Wicked! This is totally wicked! Sure, I'm sad to leave my home, but man, look at all the cute girls!! And maybe here i wont be harassed about my dreads, This might not be too bad here, i might just like it.

Gustav.P.O.V.

Ok, this is odd, there is hardly any grass and almost any plant that is around here is those fancy, professionallyplanted gardens or expensive clay pots. Or that is at least how the center of town looks, but that's all a saw as we were driving through the town to get to our new house. What really bothers me is the lack of wildlife. So far Ive seen two birds and one squirrel, nothing else. This might take some getting used to..

Georg.P.O.V.

Man, I have some serious jet lag. The 6 hour time difference is going to kill me. Man,getting up for school is going to be terrible!

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"It is 5:30 im the freaking morning...I'm going to hate this soooo much" Bill grumbled, shuffling into the bathroom to fix his hair and eyeliner. But that didn't last long, about 10 minuets later Tom came into the bathroom and kicked Bill out so he could take a shower and mumbling something about smelling nice for girls or something along those lines...

Bill walked down the hall, listening closely for snoring. The only snoring he heard was coming from Georg's room so he banged on the door and yelled "veranstalten Sie Sie fauler Esel!!" (get up you lazy ass)  
All Bill heard inside was some grumbling and some incoherent cussing causing Bill to laugh at him. He left Georg to wake up and get ready and went down stairs to the kitchen.

"How the _hell _are you awake right now?!" Bill said to Gustav as he walked into the kitchen, the bottom of Bill's ripped jeans dragging on the tile floor.

"easy, I dont sleep all day whenever I can like you do" Gustav said laughing and handing Bill a plate with pancakes and sausage on it and Bill scarfed it down along with Tom and Georg who came down a while later.

"I see everyone is awake and dressed" Mrs. Kaulitz said walking into the kitchen smiling "Don't worry about riding the bus or anything today, I will drive you all in so that you can get your schedules and find all your classes before school starts" Everyone groaned and went back to their plate of food. "Be ready to go in 15 minuets!" called after walking out of the kitchen and everyone groaned even louder in response.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Bill peeked into the classroom that would be one of his classrooms. It was filled with about 20 other students who were either talking to friends, trying to cram in some last minute sleep, or doing homework that should have been done days ago; but a few people caught Bill's attention. The first was the kid who was asleep on his desk drooling, man, that would be embarrassing when he woke up. The only other person that he noticed he only noticed because she looked different from all the other girls who were wearing pale pink, pearls and carrying $200 purses. She had long dark brown hair that was shielding her face because she was bent over writing in a deep blue notebook and listening to her ipod. Her hair had deep red highlights and under-tones that matched her red and black striped shirt with black fish-net sleeves. He also noticed that she had on ripped jeans, a single black ,leather-looking glove with studs, and lace up black boots. She stood out among the rest..at least he would not be the only one who looked that way Bill thought.

Just then the teacher walked out of the class room to meet Bill and Tom, It was already close to the end of 3rd period so the teacher, , just told the students to study or do homework while she talked to someone in the hall. When she saw them she almost looked shocked at the two's appearance's, but she recovered quickly.

"So you to are the new students from Germany" She said

"Yes ma'am" Bill said, Tom gave him a look that told him that he was acting like a kiss-ass, Bill returned his look with a glare.

"Ok, come in when I introduce you two to the class"

"ok"

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

L.P.O.V

Could the rumors be true? Could we really be getting two new transfer students? Well i could only hope that they weren't a bunch of snobby rich kids that are totally rude...I guess I would have to wait and see...

**Sooo that is the official second chappie of my fabulous story!! lol!! This is the longest chapter i have ever written for either of my stories!! So BE HAPPY!! *throws magic sparkleys at readers* MAGIC SPARKLEYS AND SNOWFLAKES FOR ALL WHO REVIEW!!! X-D**

**I Loves my readers!!! **

**Crazy German Girl **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, I know i said that I want more reviews but I am reeeeeeaaaaaaalllllyyyyy excited for this next chapter because the start school in this chapter, so im going to go ahead and update anyways! So here's a quick re-cap!  
**_Bill peeked into the classroom that would be one of his classrooms. It was filled with about 20 other students who were either talking to friends, trying to cram in some last minute sleep, or doing homework that should have been done days ago; but a few people caught Bill's attention. The first was the kid who was asleep on his desk drooling, man, that would be embarrassing when he woke up. The only other person that he noticed he only noticed because she looked different from all the other girls who were wearing pale pink, pearls and carrying $200 purses. She had long dark brown hair that was shielding her face because she was bent over writing in a deep blue notebook and listening to her ipod. Her hair had deep red highlights and under-tones that matched her red and black striped shirt with black fish-net sleeves. He also noticed that she had on ripped jeans, a single black ,leather-looking glove with studs, and lace up black boots. She stood out among the rest..at least he would not be the only one who looked that way Bill thought._

_Just then the teacher walked out of the class room to meet Bill and Tom, It was already close to the end of 3rd period so the teacher, , just told the students to study or do homework while she talked to someone in the hall. When she saw them she almost looked shocked at the two's appearance's, but she recovered quickly._

_"So you to are the new students from Germany" She said_

_"Yes ma'am" Bill said, Tom gave him a look that told him that he was acting like a kiss-ass, Bill returned his look with a glare._

_"Ok, come in when I introduce you two to the class"_

_"ok"_

**_X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X_**

_L.P.O.V_

_Could the rumors be true? Could we really be getting two new transfer students? Well i could only hope that they weren't a bunch of snobby rich kids that are totally rude...I guess I would have to wait and see..._

**Oh and thanx to my reveiwers for my last chapter, _TH Lover,_and _I-am-a-warrior_. You guys rock!!**

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_L.P.O.V._

"Ok, starting today we have two new students.." said Mrs. Rian to the class and, of course I was completely not paying attention, I was listening to my ipodand writing a song that I had been working on for weeks, until she said "...who moved here from Germany..." I immediately took out my skull-candy headphones and turned off my ipod.

DAMN!! Man was I Lucky today! Finally someone who might be remotely interesting or at least someone new! And from Germany too! I myself am only a second generation American, meaning that my grandparents emigrated here from Germany. It would be so cool to meet someone from the same place as most of my family!

"May I introduce Bill..." As Bill walked in a few of what I call 'the clones' (the girls who are such fashion zombies that they all look almost identical) gasp at his black, almost shoulder length hair that was spiked at the top, his ripped up jeans, mostly black attire, eyeliner, and his silver jewelry. I liked himalready, anyone who freaks out the clones is a friend in my book.

"...and Tom Kaulitz" He looked almost identical to Bill except he had brown/blond dreadlocks and was wearing clothes three times to big for him, some girls giggled, obvously they thought he was hot.

"And now we need a volunteer to show them around the school.." almost all the girls hands went up..except for mine of course.

"Lets see...." 's eyes flickered around the room and landed on me.

"How about you Alexandria" She said with a coy smile. I couldn't believe it, just because im a little loud in the halls, and i don't always pay attention, and I am randomly hyper sometimes, that she would find any excuse to kick me out of her class, even for a little while.

"Nein" I said simply

"Alexandria, unless you want detention for a month you _will_ take these boys and show them around the school"

I groaned, picked up my bag, shoved my headphones back in my ears, turned the volume wwwaaayyy up and sulked out motioning for the two guys to follow me out the door.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

_Bill.P.O.V._

Ok, we have been here all of 10 minutes and we have already pissed someone off, I think her name is Alexandria...I guess its not good to get on her bad side. She actually seemed like she could be easy to get along with if you didn't piss her off, and tom was thinking the same thing...

We followed her out of the classroom into the hall where it was quiet. I could hear her ipod from where I stood

_Ich schrei in die Nacht für Dich,  
lass mich nicht im Stich,  
Spring nicht.  
Die lichter fangen Dich nicht,  
sie betrügen Dich.  
Spring nicht.  
Erinner Dich,  
an Dich und mich.  
Die Welt da unten zählt nicht,  
Bitte spring nicht._

.....crap....I hope to god that she is not some crazy fan...

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Bill was giving me the weirdest look, and I didn't really know but, I was pretty sure that Tom was checking out just about every girl we passed in the hall.

"Are you mad that you have to show us around the school?" Bill asked almost timidly with a thick German accent. Now that I thought about it, I could have sworn that I had seen him before or heard his name before, but that could just be me being paranoid.

"No," I replied "It's not you guys, Ich hasse gerade den Lehrer (i just hate the teacher)"

"You speak German?" Bill said surprised

"A little, my Grandparents came here from Germany and they taught me some. But, like I said, I'm not mad that I have to show you guys around, I think its really cool how you moved here from Germany and all, its that the teacher just loves to pick on me and stuff like that, I'm not exactly her favorite student."

"Oh, well.." Bill started to say but Tom cut him off

"So whats your name again..." Tom said still looking at every girl we passed.

"My name is Alexandria, but my friends call me Lexi or Lex. Actually the only one who calls me Lex is my friend Alistar,we call her Ala."

"Wow, so what are your friends like?" Bill asked, he seemed honestly curious, while Tom on the other hand said "Are any of them single?"

"Actually, Ala is the only one who is really any bit guy crazy, my other friends are a lot tamer then her." I said staring at a pencil someone had lodged in a ceiling tile above us.

"What about you, so far the most we have heard about is your friends, not you." Bill said looking at the pencil as well

"I'm not boy crazy if that's what you mean.." I said getting suspicious about what he was implying

"no,no,no that's not what i meant at all..."Bill apologised

"Then what are you like?" Tom said attempting to flirt, Bill elbowed him in the ribs.

Ignoring the attempt I said " I'm not really the type to go out with a guy just to have a boyfriend, I want to be in an actual relationship" then I realised that I was talking to to guys that I barley knew about my love life. AUGG!!! How stupid can I get!!!!

"So your just like Bill!!" Tom said with a gigantic grin on his face. I turned red and Bill smacked him upside the head

*RIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGG* That was the lunch bell. Sweet, that means that I wasted enough time that I missed the rest of class,awesome!

"Well thats the lunch bell, if you guys want you can sit with me and my friends" I offered

"Sure" Bill said

"Your friends are girls, right?" Tom asked grinning, Bill jabbed him in the ribs again "ouch! I'm going to have bruises by the time we get home" Tom whined and Bill laughed

**Yay!! Dont't worry, I am going to try and update as much as possible, but I have Finnals this coming week and 20 pounds of homwork,but I'll try! Thanx to all my reviewers! Your reviews keep me writing! Keep reviewing!!! **

**Yay!! I might be getting snow here soon!! I so happy!!! :-D**

**Crazy German Girl**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok,Ok, don't kill me!!! I'm finally updating again *cheers*. Sorry if I have not been updating as often as everyone would like but I am only in High school and I get a LOT of homework sometimes. And thank heavens we FINALLY got snow!!!!!!!!!!!! But It was only enough to get us a two hour delay :-( But its better than nothing! Well here we go, just a heads up, I'm adding in some new characters, I hope I don't make it too confusing!**

**Look on my profile for pics of bill's hair and other pics that go with my story!**

**THANK YOU FOR OVER 140 HITS ON THE STORY!!!!!!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own tokio hotel but I do have almost all there songs on my brand-new spiffy blue ipod!!  
*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

L.P.O.V

I walked in the cafeteria only to see my friend Nikki bouncing up and down in the food line, dang, she must be either hungry or trying to see the menu. Looks like she was not kidding when she said that she was going to dye her hair. The petite, bouncing blond girl now had red, orange, and pink highlights. Wow, her mom is going to _kill _her. I looked to the corner of my eye only to see a bunch of "clones" staring at Tom and Bill and laughing. I turned, when they saw that they were with me they backed off, looking frightened, eh I'm cool with it, in my mind they should fear me, I'm a lot stronger than I look. Well I guess that I should introduce Nikki to the twins, she has a tendency to spaz at surprises.

N.P.O.V

I sat down at our usual lunch table with my tray. I thought I ordered a chicken salad sandwich, instead I got frozen chicken chunks in cheap, crappy mayonnaise, I poked it...it made a sickening squishing noise and I pushed It away from me. I turned just in time to see Lexi walking towards the table. Wait, who are those two guys following her. OMG!!! Shes being stalked!!!

"Lexi! Your being stalked!!!" I shouted waving my arms to grab her attention. Surprisingly Lexi looked shocked like she didn't know, and it was pretty obvious that they were following her. She turned around, I expected the two boys to run or try to hide so they were not found but they stood in place behind her. What the HECK!! Lexis LAUGHING!! Shes being STALKED for christus sakes!!

"I'm not being stalked Nikki" Lexi said walking up to me, the two boys followed slowly looking out of place

"Sssuuuurrreeeeee your not....quick! I'll distract them and you make a break for it!!" I said, giving them the evil eye.

"Um...excuse me..." The first stalker boy said. He spoke in the thick, but understandable German accent. Great, Lexi has foreign stalkers.... "But we can leave if we are going to create a problem.." His slightly spiky, long-ish black hair fell forward as he looked at the ground. He must be acting shy to make us think hes a nice person, what a ham. What shocked me the most was that she actually bought it!

L.P.O.V.

No! I am going to STRANGLE her!! She is going to completely freak them out! Common man! They are really cool and Bill is awesome to talk to and I don't want them, him, to leave and....wait what am I thinking, I barely know them and umm, why don't I want them to leave....especially Bill......I guess because hes easy to talk to....but then why is my stomach churning when I think about him leaving......Im verwirrte so...

N.P.O.V.

"no,no,no, you don't have to leave.." I was astounded, she honestly sounded concerned whether they stayed or not, she seemed especially concerned about the black haired boy. "Nikki is just a little odd sometimes, she overreacts." I grinned, i know I do, its a habit, and its fun!

"Who are they then?" I asked looking at the two. The first one was wearing almost all black; black shirt, black and white sneakers, black studded wrist band. He also had black hair that fell just above his shoulders and was a little bit spiky on the top, definitely something I had not seen before, but It worked for him. And he was wearing.....eyeliner...ok,then... The second one at least looked closer to normal. He had brown-blond dreadlocks, a hat, and extremely baggy clothes on. He had a kinda gangster-player-type look to him....that and he was surveying every girl in the room.

Lexi's voice interupted my thoughts

"They are two new students, they moved here from Germany and I am showing them around the school. Its there first day here so STOP SCARING THEM!" Lexi explained

"And their names are..."

"Bill and Tom"

"Oh,Ok then," I said pulling one of my Bi-polar moments, I went straight from defencive to open and welcoming, its one of my many talents "Welcome to our table!"

Just then Ala and her reddish-brownish-blackish haired short self, seriously shes only like 5 foot 2 people, walked up and whispered to Lexi

"Who's the hot dude with the dreads?"

"Thats Tom and the other one is his twin brother Bill" Lexi responded like she was getting tired of telling everyone

"Awsome, so is he single?"

"I don't know but he has been checking out every girl in school"

"He's single enough" She started to walk towards him but stopped. Ah, traditional Ala, shes confident then when she goes to face the guy she likes and wants to talk to and she wimps out. She might not seem it but she can be really shy sometimes, that's how we know if she likes someone sometimes.

"Go, you'll be fine" and Lexi practically shoved her into the seat next to where Tom was sitting, he looked board but as soon as Ala sat down his face lit up. Either he is interested in her or he is a total player, he better not be the second option or Lexi's going to have to hurt him if he hurt her. Lexi and Ala have been friends since kindergarten, he breaks her heart, she breaks his face, its that way for all of my friends, we look out for one another.

After about 5 minutes the lunch lines had gotten a lot shorter so Lexi said "Hey guys, If you want food you better follow me"

At that point food could be the only thing that could possibly pull him away from Ala, I swear, and Bill pretty much just looked awkward and hovered near Lexi, dude, either hes a major stalker or he likes Lexi, and, of course, shes probably to blind to see it.

"Follow me" Lexi said and led Bill and Tom over to the lunch line.

As soon as they were out of ear shot Ala piratically yelled "Tom's MINE!!!" I could have sworn I just saw Tom grin like he heard that.....

L.P.O.V.

I lead the twins to the lunch line

"Did you guys bring any money with you?" I asked

"ummm.." Bill looked nervous like he was going to get in trouble for something "...no, did we need some"

"Yeah, the lunches cost $1.80, but don't worry, I'll pay for you guys today" I grabbed a tray of food and looked at Bill and Tom behind me who still had not gotten anything

"Seriously its ok, its no big deal, It's not a lot of money. Go ahead and get something" I urged

"we don't want you to have to spend your money on us, its cool" Tom said

"Get some food and don't bother tuning my offer down because I'm just going to end up buying you guys lunch one way or another" I said just as Bill was going to turn down my offer again. Obviously seeing that i was dead serious, he grabbed a tray of food and tom did the same. I moved up the lunch line, took out my wallet and bought all three of our lunches. We got back to the lunch table and Tom sat back down next to Ala, obviously, and that left Bill and I to sit next to Nikki who i could tell was having another one of her "internal conversations" (she is basically talking to herself in her head...yeah, shes random). I know Nikki comes off as a total space-case but shes actually pretty smart, she just has a different way of showing it....

"Um...what is this" Tom asked poking at what was supposed to be cheese pizza

"That's what the cafeteria calls 'cheese pizza'. We think it is cardboard with plastic stuff for cheese. It's ok, it does not taste that bad but its definitely not the best tasting pizza you will ever eat" Nikki jokingly said

"ummm...ok..."Tom said still poking at his 'pizza'.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Lexi, Bill, Tom, and Ala listened to the bell ring signaling the end of Lunch. They all got up, threw away their trash, and started walking to their next period class.

"what do you have as your next period class Tom" Ala asked

"Study hall" Tom said looking at his schedule

"We all do"Lexi said taking a look at her schedule and Bills at the same time. All of a sudden Tom's cell phone started vibrating, telling him that he had a text. He flipped his phone open.

"well we are not the only ones, Gustav and Georg have it too" Tom said grinning

"Awesome, hey Lexi, Ala, you can meet our friends who moved here with us!" Bill said

"Sweet!"Lexi and Ala said at the same time

**Ok, I will try to update as much a possible (so stop threatening my death for not updating Ells!) I'm going to try to involve Georg and Gustav more in the story because they are feeling lonely,lol. I LOVE reveiws!!! Magic snowflakes for my reviewers!!!!!  
*****************************************************************************************************************************************************


	5. Chapter 5

**OK ,school is really getting me down. Come on guys, if you want me to keep writing you have to start reviewing! I enabled anonymous reviews so anyone can review!!! So please do!! Oh, and for those people who are reading my other story "tokio hotel prank wars", I'm really sorry, I'll try to update when I can, but I an pretty bizy, but I WILL update!! Currently I'm sitting here in front of the TV in my pajamas,****I'm comfy, so this should be a good chapter,lol, so enjoy!!**

**Oh and a HUGE thanks to all my reviewers!! I love you guys!!!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own tokio hotel, but I do own Ala,Lexi, and Nikki,lol (and possibly more characters,lol)**

**Snowflakes *******************************************************************************************************************************************

Bill, Tom, Lexi, and Ala rushed into study hall, or what Lexi called a free-for-all. They rushed to their seats just as the bell rang shrilly. They looked around, the teacher was no where to be seen.

"Umm, where is our teacher?" Tom asked looking around the room again

"eh, probably asleep in the teacher's lounge or sumthin like that" Ala suggested scooting her chair closer to Tom.

"uh, then should we tell someone or something?" Bill questioned

"Nah, hes never here, just relax. Take a nap, draw, listen to your ipod,whatever, you can do anything in this class" Lexi said pulling out her ipod. She stuck the ear buds in her ears, took out a black notebook, and started writing. Bill looked around, Gerog and Gustav were no where to be found.

All of a sudden two vvvveeeeeerrrrrryyyyy heavy people tackled Bill scaring Lexi and making her jump about three feet in the air and shriek.

"Was zum Teufel, von mir aussteigen Sie!!!(what the hell, get off of me!!)" Bill yelled at his attackers. He looked up to see the smiling faces of his two very strong, and at this moment, very heavy friends

"Hey now, don't be like that!"Georg joked "Oh and you might want to calm your girlfriend down, she looks like shes hyperventilating" he added looking at Lexi's surprised face in amusement.

"Just who the hölle (hell) are you, and why are you attacking people?!" Lexi almost yelled at the two grinning buffoons.

"I'm Georg.." A guy with long chocolate brown hair said still grinning like an idiot

"And I'm Gustav" A slightly shorter boy with average length blond hair said not grinning as much any more

"nice to meet you..."Lexi trailed off as everyone,including Ala and Tom, started talking and catching up on what had happened to them on their first day of american school

"Oh.." Lexi was slightly taken back, Bills friends were nothing like him, first off they looked almost normal, other than the fact that they slightly resembled body-builders, especially Georg, and they were loud and obnoxious, or at least they came off that way "So you guys are the ones that Bill and Tom wanted us to meet! Hi, I'm Lexi" She said giving a small wave

"Oh, so your the on tom tex-mhph!" Georg started to say something but Tom jumped on him and quickly covered his mouth. Lexi shot Tom a warning look...what was he up to...

Meanwhile Lexi's black book had been sitting open the whole time. Bill was curious, what was in there that she was working on so constantly. His instinct was piratically screaming at him to leave the book alone, but he was to curious for his own good. He picked up the book and looked inside.

He was instantly mesmerised, her book was filled to the brim with song lyrics, verflixt(heck), some of the margins of the pages had entire songs written in them in tiny, delicate handwriting. He couldn't put it down. He flipped through the book reading song after song, feeling all the emotions that came with the words that flowed so beautifully together.

_"so that was shy she could never put the book away for too long, she was always writing, putting down her life on the page. All the pain, sorrows, joys, and celebrations; she dedicated everything to writing these songs, no wonder they are so amazing"_ Bill thought, book still in hand _"she must sing too, the notes and rhythms are written along with the words"_

Lexi turned from talking to Gustav to see Bill reading her song book, her precious song book! No one, not even Ala, was aloud to read that book or even glimpse the inside!!

"No!" Lexi piratically yelled snatching the book from Bill's hands and scaring the Scheisse out of him in the process.

"Why, whats so important about this little book?" Georg said grabbing the book from Lexi's stunned hands. That did it, Lexi turned and as soon as Georg saw the look on her face he ran, book still in hand. Lexi caught him and tackled him to the ground, wrestling the book from his hands

"dang, you got military secrets in that thing or what?!" Gustav laughted still stunned that Lexi had been able to tackle Georg. Lexi sat on Georgs back, clutched the book to her chest and stuck her toung out at him.

"Give her a break guys" Bill said speaking up for the first time in what seemed like forever "leave her and the book alone, it obviously means a lot to her, so cut it out"

"Thanks.." Lexi mumbled quietly looking at the floor

_T.P.O.V_

dude, how obvious could it get! Bill and Lexi are totally into each other and they have only known each other for like 3 hours! Man, things could get dicey if they all find out about us being Tokio Hotel, good thing we are not real big in the united sates yet...but i could have sworn i heard one of our songs on her ipod....

Man, American school is not as bad as i thought it would be but I still hate having school work. On the bright side i had met Ala. She was kinda shy, but not enough that you really noticed. I could definitely see being here a good thing as long as we could find something to do after school and on weekends and stuff like that, I'm not sitting around the house unless im asleep...

...........

*RRRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG*

"Dank-Gott!!! Finally the day is over!!" Lexi cheered. "She looked over at her 4 new German friends" are you riding a bus home?"

"ja, we were told where it is in line by the principal so we wont get lost" Tom said looking around for Ala

"Don't bother, once the bell rings Ala is gone before you realize it, she waits for no one, not even me!"

Tom looked downfallen but hurried off to his locker with the others trailing behind him. Lucky for Lexi, she carried all she needed to take home with her in her so she walked straight to her bus.

She climbed on her bus, saying hello to her bus driver on the way by and headed to her favorite seat in the back. She opened what she called her "bottomless bag" and took out her black notebook. She ran her hand over the tattered fabric cover and sighed, she had had this notebook for forever, it was given to her by her grandmother before she died. Her dieing wish was that she would follow her dream of music and to use that notebook to help no matter wether it was writing lyrics in it or just smacking people with it. She didn't know what she would do if she ever lost it.

She closed the book, put it back in her bag, relaxed in her seat, closed her eyes,and waited for Ala and Nikki to get on the bus.

_B.P.O.V._

I closed my locker, it had taken me 5 trys to get the combanation correct. I should have asked Lexi to help me. It's really amazing, one day and I already had someone other than Tom, Georg or gustav for a friend, and she spoke German so I don't have to worry about slipping up on my English. School might not be so bad...

"Sooo.." Tom said looking at me and giving me a mischievous grin "You like Lexi, don't you"

I was shocked, I have never thought about her that way, then again, Ive only known her for one day. I mean shes smart, funny, shes German, shes alot like me really, and....wait...I....

"We just got to America and we just started school, I don't know if I like anything or any one yet. and what about you and Ala" Was the only answer that I could come up to give him and at the mention of Ala Tom, Tom of all people, turned red, this was something new...."Come on, we have to find our bus before we miss it" I said facing Georg, Gustav, and To. They shut their lockers and followed me out of the school. We walked down the line of buses till we found our bus, bus number 660. We climbed on and handed the bus driver the slip form the office saying that we would be riding that bus from now on.

I looked up, seemed like we were some of the first people on the bus. Then I noticed some one sittin in the very back, they looked like they were asleep....wait a minute..it looked like Lexi! I started walking to the back of the bus. I got to where she was sitting Tom, Georg, and Gustav all pushed me into Lexi's seat

_L.P.O.V_

I felt some one fall into the seat, i assumed it was Ala or Nikki so i said "God, today was so crazy and..." I opened my eyes to be face-to-face with a very red faced German boy

"Uh...hey.." Bill said

"Oh..um..so you ride this bus?"

"Uh, yeah, sorry about this they shoved me" Bill said pointing to the three laughing guys sitting around them. Tom was sitting behind them and Georg and Gustav were sitting together. Just then Ala and Nikki got on the bus fighting over who would sit with who,but as soon as Ala saw Tom she piratically raced to the back of the bus and slid in the seat next to him, grinning the whole time. Nikki, looking indifferent, sat in the seat behind Georg and Gustav. She leaned over the back of their seat and started talking to them.

This was going to be an interesting ride home...

**Yay!! long chapter!! Hope you guys liked it! Please review, anynomas reviews are now allowed!!! So everyone and anyone can review!!! Please do!! Oh, and If anyone has any thoughts or ideas for the story just tell me, I want to know what you guys want in the story!! Thanks for all the support!**

**Magic snow flakes for my amazing reviewers! *******************************************************************************************************************


	6. Chapter 6

**OMG! guys im soooo sorry for not updating sooner! Because we are now half way through the school year, i had to switch from science to government cuz for me they are semester(two marking periods)long classes so i have had to get used to a new schedule..... and i cant write in this class cuz the teacher is a little high strung kuz she is planing her wedding. Wow, school is really hectic, kuz im also planing my classes for next year too! HOPEFULLY i will be taking German 1 instead of French 2 kuz my teacher is raciest a lot of the time and most of her hate is towards Germany! and ,me being German, im not taking that too well....**

**Wow, i live in a world full of coincidences... my sister has a friend from Belgum and she has run into Tokio Hotel 3 times and my friend met them when she was in Germany as well!!! Wow, i guess im next,lol!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokio Hotel but one day i will meet them!!! (the ouija board says so! X-D)**

**B.P.O.V.**

"I'm sorry about your notebook" I said feeling really bad about what happened earlier

"It's ok, I guess i kinda over reacted..."she mumbled

"It must really mean a lot to you if you reacted that way, I mean Georg swears that he will never touch the book again!"

"well yeah, it is kinda important to me, its one of the last things that I got from my grandmother before.....well..before she...passed away" Lexi choked on the last part, looking close to tears. Her grandmother mst have been really close to her...

"I'm so sorry, but if you dont mind me asking; what from?" I asked hoping that I was not prying too much into her personal information and the last thing that I wanted to do was make her cry.

"Cancer" was her one word answer. Even with that single word i could hear the years of grief choking her voice

"I'm...so sorry.."

"My dad died from the same thing last year.....the doctors....well never mind.." She said even quieter to the point where i could barely hear her voice above the noise of the now crowed bus. The bus lurched forwards signaling that it was pulling away from the school.

I had to find a happyer subject...the look on her face was killing me

So I pulled out my class schedule and took a look at my schedule for tomorrow

"So...umm, I have music tomorrow, what about you?"

"Oh..." Lexi took out her schedule as well,happy for the change of subject "Is your teacher ?"

"ja"

Lexi grinned "we are in the same class then! Don't worry about anything, shes awsome!"

I sighed, happy to see Lexi smiling again

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

_Ala P.O.V_

Tom and I were talking about how we were going to try and set Gustav and Georg up on some blind dates, we thought that they seemed lonely and they need girlfriends. We were thinking of girls to set them up with when i heard Bill and Lexi talking quietly in the seat in front of us. She was talking about her dad and grandmothers deaths from cancer. Wait...why did she not tell him about....well long story short she has a minor form of cancer. But, then I saw the look on her face.

She was just worried about scaring Bill and the others...weather she knew it or not, her face gave it away. All she really had was a small tumor near her heart, but left alone long enough, it could do some serious damage. I mean shes medicated and all, but she should shouldn't be doing half the crap she does.

I still can't believe that shes telling him so much about her family and things that cause her pain to think about! She hardly ever opens up to anyone! Even ME!! And we have been best friends since kindergarden!

Hope the boy knows how damn lucky he is.....

_Tom P.O.V._

Ok, this is weird...one minute Ala is talking to me and we are switching around ideas on who we were going to set Gustav and Georg up on dates with when she suddenly spaced out getting an almost scared look on her face. I shook her shoulder trying to get her out of her trance.

"Huh?!" she said snapping out of her sudden trance

"Whats wrong? You were talking a second ago but then you spaced out on me,you looked worried."

Her face went from confused to almost angry

"You have no idea how damn lucky your brother is...."

"Huh?!" ok, now i was confused

"its nothing..." she almost whispered looking at the dirty bus floor. She was like that for about 5 minutes then we went right back to planing....

_Gustav P.O.V._

They are planing something....... i just know it......

_General P.O.V._

The sixth and final stop; that is where Bill, Gustav, Tom, and Georg would get off the bus.

When Bill's stop came he stood up, Lexi assumed that it was so that she could get off the bus....but apparently this was every ones stop!

"You live around here?"

"Yeah" Gustav answered and pointed to a two story stone house with ivy climbing the walls "Thats our house"

"Then you are neighbors with Ala and me!" Lexi said grinning and looking at Bill

"Awesome!!" all four boys said at the same time, Bill and Tom grinning ear to ear.

All of a sudden Ala took of running. She ran up her driveway and started hugging an old 1961 Mustang Shelby **(A/N-happy now Ells...i put your dream car in the story) **leaving the whole group confused and curious if she had finally lost it or not

"This is my car....my baby"Ala said grinning and admiring the sparkling paint job "I'm trying to fix it up so i can use it as my car when I get my licence, so far I only have my drivers permit"

"Yeah, but you can still...." Nikki started to say but was cut off by someone shrieking

"ALEXANDRIA!!!"

Lexi flinched at the shrill voice, the grin disappearing off her face.

"I-I have to g-go...."She studdered and took off running towards her house, fear etched on to her face

"what was that about?!" Bill asked watching Lexi's retreating figure

Nikki looked at her shoes like she didn't want to answer

"That was Lexi's mom who yelled, she is...umm, how do i say this...kinda up tight.." Nikki muttered

"Is she going to be ok? She looked pretty freaked

"ummm....yeah, just don't worry about it too much...."

Then Bill noticed it

Gustav and Nikki were standing oddly close to one another. Just then Gustav's hand made the slightest move, putting something small into Nikkis hand. It looked like a folded piece of paper. Bill looked at Tom, he had noticed it as well, while Georg on the other hand was stairing at a tree.....Bill and Tom would be intarogating Gustav about this later....

_L.P.O.V._

"ALEXANDRIA!!!" I heard my mothers voice shreak

I flintched....this is not going to go well...

"I-I have to g-go...."I studdered trying to keep the fear out of my voice. I ran towards my house looking back only too see a very sad and confused looking Bill.

I quickly sprinted into my house, if i did not get home now i would have hell to pay. Before my dad died she was like my best friend,but after he died..well lets just say that the devil,and me, are frightened of that woman....

"ALEXANDRIA!!" she shreaked again. I bolted for the living room just to find her standing there fuming.

"uhh...hi mom...how was your day..."

"where WERE YOU!!!"

"umm..well we had some new students today at school and it turns out that they were the ones that moved next door to us. I was just talking to them and.."

"what?!"she cut me off "who are they and where are they from!" she asked, her eyes like daggers

"their names are Bill, Tom, Gustav,and Georg, and they are form Germany and..." I tryed to explain but she cut me off again

"NO! I don't want you ANYWHERE near a bunch of non-english speaking natzis!!!!"

....she did NOT just say that....that set me off..

"HOW can YOU of all people say THAT!! Both YOU and ME are full blood GERMAN!! Your MOM and DAD,MY grandparents, moved HERE from GERMANY!!! SHISSTE!! We both speak fluent GERMAN!!"

That had done it...I had gone too far...her eyes glowed red..I swear!!

"your room....now....and dont come out"

oh god here we go......

_B.P.O.V._

I could not stop thinking about if Lexi was ok or not...it was probably going to bug me all night....Just then Tom stuck his head in my door.

"Hey, ya wanna go bug Gustav about waht he gave to Nikki"

"Ja!" I jumped up off my bed, Tom's devilish grin told me that Gustav was not getting off easy today....this was going to be interesting

_Gustav.P.O.V._

I could hear Bill and Tom walking down the hall so it was no surprise when the nock at my door came

"come in" I called, i was too buisy to get up and get the door, i was taping up an old set of my drumb sticks

"sooooo..."Bill said. Oh no, I had to know that this was coming, they saw the thing that I gave Nikki!

"So you and Nikki,huh..." Tom said, on of his famous smrks decorating his face

"It's not like that!! She is just really nice so I thought we could talk more so I gave her my number" I said trying to defend myself, just then my cell phone vibrated with a text; it was Nikki. Tom opened his mouth, about to say something that he thought was smart, but Bill clamped his had over Tom's mouth and dragged him out of the room. I would thank him for that later. I picked up my cell just in time to hear

"AWWW GROSS!!! WHY did you LICK my HAND!!! What are you? 3!!!" yelled by Bill and hear him chase Tom down the hall

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Nikk danced through her house doing her famous happy dance. Gustav had given her his number!!! So, of course, she had to call Ala and Lexi! She grabbed her cell and hit speed dial to call Ala. The phone rang 4 times and a very pissed voice answered the phone

"What do you want, I'm trying to nap here!!!"

"Well then wake up flicker!!!" Nikki yelled into the phone causing Ala to fall off her bed

*Thunk*

"You fell off the bed, didn't you..." Nikki said trying not to laugh

"Shut it! So why did you call me anyway?"

"Gustav gave me his number!!!"

"ok, me being as asleep as i am, just tell me again tomorrow, i might be awake enough then to care...."Ala said in a voice that said that she was still half asleep.

"Fine, I'll just call Lexi"

"Ok, then find out if she is ok then"

"mmkay"

Nikki let the phone line die bofore calling Lexi. after 2 rings Lexi picked up her phone

"Hello" lexi's voice sounded strained, like she had been trying not to cry

"Hey are you ok?"

"oh..uh..yeah, its just I have been forbidden from ever seeing any of the guys again and im never allowed out of the house ever again either...."

"Oh, well it probably wont help, but Gustav gave me his number....."

"Oh my god thats awsome!! Why didnt you tell me that sooner!! You guys are so cute together too!"

"Yeah but its not cool if all of us can hang together and your stuck home! Plus Bill would be tottaly depressed and sad the whole time!"

"Shut up, he would not. He would not care if I was here or in Antartica"

"Oh yes he would"

"No he..." Suddenly Lexis' mom's voice screaced through the phone

"ALEXANDRIA!!! you had BETTER NOT be on that phone!!!!"

"Gotta go....bye!!!"Lexi said quickly, hanging up the phone

**Omg, im so sorry of not updating for so long. I have been really buisy. This chapter was origionaly longer, but im going to split into two chapters. Hope you guys like the story so far. Reveiws=love!! :-)**

**Oh, yeah, i got invited to my friends sweet 16. The theme is Hollywood, so you can go dressed as a famous person or just dress like your famous.....3 guesses who im going as**

**.....**

**.....**

**.....give up yet? Im going as the one,the only, the amazing.....BILL KAULITZ!! lol, yes, i know im a girl, but i have the same hair color as him and i have (sort of) the same face(bone) structure. My other friend is going as Hannah Montana just so she can make fun of her,lol, and my other friend is going as one of the Jonas Brothers...kuz shes obsessed...lol. Well thats the end of my randomness.....hope you like the chap!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**ok, im so sorry for the late update!!!!! I got grounded because of grades and other crap like that....that and i have been super buisy because race season is starting again and my 15th birthday is the 18th!!! But, im back and i am going to try to update more often!!! Enjoy!!!**

**I own NOTHING!! *sadly....* XD**

"Alexandria you had better not be on that phone!!!"

"Gotta go, bye!"

N.P.O.V.

I called Ala back

"Shes tore up"

"and even you could not cheer her up?!" Ala asked shocked

"no"

"you, -ball-of-spazy-happy-ness, could not cheer her up?!"

"no"

"wow....hey you know how Gustav gave you his number? Get him to give you Bill's number or give Bill Lexi's number. I bet he could cheer her up!"

"I don't have a death wish! She likes him, obviously, and if she messes something up 'cuz shes mad or says the wrong thing she will KILL us!!!

"What do you mean 'us'"

"Your idea, your involved, you share the blame if she tries to kill us"

"Fine" Ala 'humph'-ed and hung up on me. I sighed, Ala had to be difficult, didn't she....

I picked up my cell and started texting Gustav

(Next section is the text messages between Nikki and Gustav. G=Gustav, N=Nikki)

Texts

N:Hey, its Nikki

G:Hi! :-D

N:I need a small favor

G:K, anything :-)

N:Can you give Bill Lexi's number bitte!

G:um, ok ,i guess. What is it

N: 123-234-3456

G:why do u need me to give Bill the number

N:I need him to talk to her. Her and her mom had a fight, shes really messed up about it

G:and you think that talking to Bill would help her?

N:yeah

G:k,ill give it to him, he'll be ecstatic, he was going to ask for her number after school but her mom flipped out before he could get it

N:Danke! 3 :-D

G:No prob, ttyl

(end texts)

Gus.P.O.V

"Hey Bill" I said walking into his room.

"Hey" he said without even looking up form the notebook that he was writing in. He was probably writing another song for the band or something like that. I took out the piece of paper that I had written Lexi's number on and tossed it onto his desk in front of him.

"Whats this?" Bill asked looking up from the notebook and picking up the folded piece of paper and examining it

"It's Lexi's number. Nikki told me to give it to you. Her and her mom had a nasty fight, Nikki thinks that talking to you would cheer her up" As soon as I said that it was Lexi's number Bill had out his cell phone and was programing in her number. I walked out quickly before he could kick me out.

L.P.O.V.

My mom was screaming at me…....AGAIN! Just because I did not get in the house the minute that I got home....well excuse me for having a life other than sitting at home like her sorry ass.

Suddenly my cell started going off with an unknown number. I looked out into the hall, my mom was downstairs watching TV so it was safe to answer my phone.

"Hello" I said quietly, still scared to get caught

"Hallo?" A German accented voice said from the other side of the phone; It was Bill

"Hey Bill, not that im not happy to talk to you, but how the hell did you get my number?'

"Nikki told me that you and your mom had a nasty fight and she wanted me to call you and see if you are ok"

"Fine except she says that im never allowed to leave the house again"

"what?!"

"Yeah, and she said that im not allowed to hang with a bunch of German Nazi's"

"Was die holle!!"

"What makes the least sense is that both of us are full blood german, so shes calling herself and me Nazis!!"

"She has problems..."

"Oh shi...." Lexi started to say only to have her mom's screeching voice cut her off

"ALEXANDRIA!!!"

B.P.O.V.

"ALEXANDRIA!!!" I heard Lexi's mom screech. Apparently she was caught on the phone when she was not supposed to be.

***Click ***

great....she hung up. Well I hope she doin better tomorrow. That and we are going to have to tell the girls about the band sometime......

**Next day (B.P.O.V.)**

Thank god for Gustav and his ability to work and oven! We would have starved long ago if he could not cook!!

I walked out of the house, the bottoms of my black baggy pants dragging along the ground. I had left before the others to see if I could explore the neighborhood a little more, but instead I found Lexi standing at the bus stop alone and half an hour early. She sighed, looked at her cell, and sat on the ground,the bottoms of her acid washed ripped jeans almost covering her black and silver skate shoes. As she wrapped her arms around her knees, I wondered if I should go over and see if she was ok.

"Hey" I said sitting down on the ground next to her. I held out the muffin I snatched this morning "Muffin?" when she looked up I could see the bags under her eyes, she looked like she had not slept in a week and her eyes were red as well, like she had been crying.  
"Are you ok?!"

"Yes.."she said, to me it sounded more like a choked sob tho, and she looked at her shoes.

"Your eyes are red, you look like you have not slept in a week, your not ok"

"me and my mom are just not getting along well right now, thats all"

her and her mom must have had a worse fight than I thought if shes still this upset, I thought.

"Muffin?" I offered again hoping the chocolate would cheer her up some

"no thanks, not hungry" she mumbled, but her growling stomach gave her away. I took a better look at her, she looked almost anorexic skinny, like she had not been eating.  
"Have you...."

"Hi guys!!!!" Ala cheered, bouncing up with Tom not far behind her. I laughed, Tom looked like he was going to pass out from running so much. Further behind them was Georg, Gustav, and Nikki, who were all taking their sweet time, walking slowly and talking, surprisingly awake for this hour of the morning. After about a 5 minute wait the bus came crawling to a stop next to the curb. We all went to our same seats from yesterday, only Nikki and Gustav changed seats so they could sit together and Lexi moved to a seat to sit by herself. I turned to Ala.

"Has Lexi been eating,or is she always that skinny?" I asked

"Huh?! Oh, yeah,whatever..." Ala said completely ignoring my question, she was too busy talking to Tom to notice anything. So, instead I waited until we got to school and I pulled Nikki aside

"Has Lexi been eating, or is she always scary skinny?"I asked, not wanting Lexi to hear me.

A sad, worried look crossed Nikki's face

"Honestly, no, I don't think she has. She has dropped a lot of weight, and not in a good way. She was always skinny, but healthy skinny. I'm worried, I think it has something to with her mom and her fighting, and mostly her dad's death. Shes not as happy as she used to be either, shes always trying to cover it, but she acts depressed too"

I sighed "I thought so, wait, you said that shes not happy. She seems perfectly fine when shes around me or when Im talking to her"

"Simple; your new, your more like her than any of us, she feels a connection to you...plus the fact that we're 99% sure she has a crush on u helps..." and with that Nikki turned and left, leaving me to stand there dumbfounded.....who knew that the air-headed flower child could be that deep!

*** Time skip! About a month later ***

"I think we need to tell them" Bill said as soon as Tom, Georg, and Gustav met at their lockers before school.

"NO" was Tom's one word reply, "when we came here it was_ your_ idea not to tell anyone Bill"

"but..."

"I hate to say it but, hes right..." Georg said shutting his locker, "we can't just walk into school one day and yell 'HEY WE'RE TOKIO HOTEL!!' Everyone would attack us, chase us, stalk us, all that stuff we left in Germany would just happen here!!"

"I'm not saying that we need to tell everyone, just Ala,Lexi, Nikki, and Spencer" Bill said calmly trying to reassure his band mates. As the other band members quietly discussed the issue, Bill thought back to the newest member of their little group: Spencer. She was a close friend of Lexi's and knew Nikki as well. Both Lexi and Spencer had the same blue streak of hair, it was pretty funny actually, both of their parents had hated it when they got it. But still, no one minded having Spencer around, she was one of the happiest people you would ever meet and the nicest too, so of course Georg liked her. It also helped that she spoke fluent German. Bill turned back to the group, this would be an interesting decision....

**I know ive been gone a while but i still need reviews!!!!!!!!!!! :-D**


	8. Chapter 7 12

**Ok, so don't kill me!! I am hoping to update within the next few days, but i just wanted to say thanx for reading my story and giving me all your wonderfull reviews!! A special thanx to TokioHotelObsessionX100. They have reviewed pretty much every chapter of my storys and have given me lots of insparation for both of my storys. Really i would like to give a special thanks to everyone who reads my story. My birthday was yesterday and i was thinking about all the people who have helped me along the way with my story, so thanks to you all. **

**Keep reading and revewing!!!!**

**:-D **

**Crazy German Girl**


	9. Chapter 8

**omg guys i am soooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for not getting and update up sooner. I had this chap saved on my computer for like 2 months but my parents took my laptop the day before i was ready to put it up. Now i finnaly got my laptop back and im sitting in a hotel in tennissee at 10:45 updating for you guys......and im from maryland, so if all ya can figure it out, im in TN for (lawnmower)racing. I feel so bad for not updating sooner! Thanks to all those who subscribed to the story and to those who reviewed!!!! It means the world to me you guys, thanks so much!!! And now........THE NEW CHAPTER!!!! YYYAAAYYYY!!!!!!!!!**

**B.P.O.V.**

"so have we reached a decision?" I said....wow, I sounded like a game show host or sumthin like that

"Im not sure" Georg said, the confusion showed on his face clearly, this was not a decision to make lightly

"I say we see if we can trust them with a fake secret first so we can be sure that they can be trusted with a secret this big." Tom suggested earning glares from Gustav and Georg and a flick in the ear from me.  
"We cant lie to them anymore, I have almost told Nikki like 4 times this week alone, I think shes going to start suspecting something" Gustav added in sighing

**(A/N- somewhere in the other part of the school Nikki sneezes. "wow....someone must be talking about you Nikki" Lexi said laughing with Ala and Spencer while Nikki rubs her now sore nose with her over-sized sweater sleeve)**

"I agree, we need to tell them" I said, ending our argument.

"But when?" Tom said as she scanned the hall of any trace if the girls

"As soon as possible, I'm going to tell Lexi during music today....and speaking of which, I have to be there in.....OH SHISSTE!!" and with that I took off for my first day of music....and I was already late....

**L.P.O.V.**

I stood outside the music room with my teacher Mrs. Twentey tapping my foot and looking at my "Love Bites" watch that I had just gotten from Hot Topic. Bill had 30 seconds to get his scrawny ass here before I kicked it into the next millennium. It took me a solid month of begging and being a class assistant to get Bill into this class. Because of the language difference between him and the rest of the student body, the school made him take mandatory English-language classes for the first month or so of his time here, and now that that time was up, I got him into music class because I knew it would be that best possible class of him to take at this screwy, messed up place that we call a school of higher learning....yes, my school is one of those specialty schools where you take special classes for graphics, music, tech, or stuff like that....I'm only here because of my obsession with song writing and my strange ability to learn to play almost any instrument....well, I'm just really good at fake playing instruments, but I can really play the flute, drums and the guitar. I turned to make sure that no one had stolen my guitar again, yes, I said again, and Mrs. Twentey went into the classroom to get two students to stop beating each other with the color guard practice sticks. I watched the two dueling morons for a moment, laughing to myself about how I knew I could easily beat their asses. When I turned back around I saw him racing down the hall, then skidding to a stop, his old, worn down converse adding an extra 5 feet to his skid-stop.

"I'm......here....."Bill said breathless. I took one look at his pathetic, sheepish expression and cracked up laughing

"what.....are you.....laughing at..."He asked, still out of breath

"Y-your...fa....face....." I stuttered between boughs of laughter "the expression on your face is priceless"

Bill shot me a dejected look and instantly I felt guilty

"ok, your right I'm sorry" I said giving him my best puppy dog pout, he smiled. Just then Mrs. Twentey walked up

"So this is my new student" She said. Smiling broadly, she stuck out her hand "I'm the music teacher, Mrs. Twentey" she continued with a large grin still on her face.

Bill shook her hand "Ja...i mean, yes" Bill said looking at his shoes

"ok, well I trust Lexi will tell you what to do..."Mrs. Twentey said as she looked back in on the class, then shouted "LUKE, AUSTIN! PUT THE COLOR GUARD POLES DOWN NOW!!!!!" then quickly turned back to us, said "I'll be back in a moment" and ran back into the classroom again.

I nudged Bill's arm with my elbow "Schauen Sie ihm zu oder Ihres geht zurück in englische Sprachenklassen landen!!!" (Watch it or your going to end up back in English language classes!!!)

Bill just looked at his shoes again. I sighed, and lead him into the classroom.

"where are we going?" He asked, looking curiously around the room

"I want to show you something" I said grinning

**B.P.O.V.**

_Ok, wow, this room is huge, and.....just wow. I cant wait to take this class, its going to be amazing, I mean, all I have to so is play music, sing, or write music, which means of course that I will be writing songs and singing. Also Lexi said that she would be teaching me to play guitar, hope I'm not too good or Tom might get mad at me._ I thought to myself as I followed Lexi into the half-circle shaped room. I watched Lexi pull out a banged up guitar case covered in stickers of Green Day, Fall Out Boy, The Veronicas, Hey Monday, Rammstein, Marilyn Manson, All American Rejects, Paramore, and of course...Tokio Hotel. She flipped open the case to reveal a blue acoustic guitar. The edges of the guitar were a deep, dark navy blue that faded into an almost electric blue color in the center, and on the pick guard is a ivy looking design in an ice blue color. Lexi then pulled it out and sat it in her lap and began to play _In Die Nacht._

**L.P.O.V.**

I sat down my guitar, and looked at Bill expectantly. I was waiting for him to burst out laughing or to run away screaming and holding his ears....i honestly have no idea how good of a singer I am, no one ever comments on it and even more often, they just never hear me sing. As soon as I turned to put my guitar away my least favorite person In the world decided to make an appearance......

**Review review review!!!!!! Thanks for everything you guys!!! you all rock, keep reading and reviewing!!!!!!!! :-D**


	10. Chapter 9

**YAY!!! another chappie!!!**

**soooooo, im sorry if you guys thought it was a long wait, but the cable company comletely dissconected our cable from the telephone pole, so we had to wait for their sorry asses to get out to my house to put it back on after paying the jack-asses more money.... -.-' ggrrrrrrr**

**Oh, and a quick review reply-  
one person (the name escapes me at this time....which happens to be 1:35 AM,lol) commented that Lexi is a lot like Bill. Im sorry, but that was not my intention, Lexi is completely mine and in some ways resembles me, she is not made to be like bill at all, just wanted to clear that up :-)**

**Oh!! and thankies to all my fabulous, wonderfull, amazing reviewers!!!!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!!! lol, for being such great reviewers you all get......COOKIES AND A NEW CHAPTER!!!!! =D**

**hehehehehe........one more thing......LETS HEAR IT FOR DANICA PATRICK!!!!!!!!!! she might be the first woman NASCAR driver in the history of EVER!!! She has managed to dominate the sprit car circit, now shes on her way to dominating NASCAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! =D**

**Previous chapter**

**L.P.O.V.**

I sat down my guitar, and looked at Bill expectantly. I was waiting for him to burst out laughing or to run away screaming and holding his ears....i honestly have no idea how good of a singer I am, no one ever comments on it and even more often, they just never hear me sing. As soon as I turned to put my guitar away my least favorite person In the world decided to make an appearance......

**No ones P.O.V.**

Lexi looked up, pulling her hair back out of her face just in time to see Hurley, the LAST person she wanted to see. He walked over and crouched down in front of her, a cocky grin plastered on his face....

**L.P.O.V.**

Hurley; the face of evil, and the biggest bastard I have ever met. And now hes walking my way with that cocky grin on his face.....oh great....

"hey _todfahrt_ , run anyone over lately?" He sneered at me, don't worry, the looser does not know any German, at least no more than he looks up on the Internet and memorizes to insult me.

I glared back "no _arschloch_ , have you, god knows you've probably gone through 20 sets of break pads you _Simplifizieren Sie Arschangebe_!!!"

Bill looked at me confused, I simply looked at him, rolled my eyes, and turned back to Hurley

"look unless you have decided to become a decent human being GO AWAY!!"

"Actually," he said moving closer "I want a grudge match. You, me, race for keeps"

"What?!?!" I practically screeched "No way in HELL am I letting you have my bike! Besides, have you not learned from the 26 other times I have beat you, '!!"

"What, are you scared?" he said, leaning forwards on the balls of his feet

"NO!" I said shoving his chest, causing him to topple backwards onto his head. I stood "consider me there, 4 pm, the backwoods track, 10 laps" And I turned and stomped out, Bill close on my heels.

**B.P.O.V.**

"What was that?????" I asked a nearly red in the face Lexi

"Hurley.....hes...hes just....AAAGGGGGG!!!!" She yelled clenching her fists and staring at the floor. Just then Spencer ran up and jumped on Lexi causing Lexi to scream in surprise "OH SHISSTE!!" and fall on the floor, Spencer sitting on top of her. Spencer just looked down at her and simply said "no killing, at least not today" then got up and ran when she heard Georg calling and looking for her, grinning the whole time, obviously she was enjoying herself. Lexi and I looked at each other and looked back at Spencer just in time to see Georg catch her and lift her up over his shoulder, Spencer trying to reach around and smack him on the head the whole time. Just then Georg turned around and looked at me, shouting "so have you told her yet?" and walked off, still carrying Spencer.

Lexi shot me a confused look and the color drained from my face

"Told me what??....." She asked eying me suspiciously.

"well.....umm...well I..... I kinda have...um...sumthin to tell you..." I stuttered, my fear of her hatred showing on my face.

"go on...." she urged

I opened my mouth to tell her the secret that could either bring us closer or tear us apart when..... Mrs. Twentey came out of the classroom, took a good look at me and promptly stated "Oh! I know where I recognize you from! Your from that German band, Tokio Hotel!" and walked away smiling to herself, seeming happy with her discovery.

For the second time in less than 5 minutes I felt the color drain out of my face as I looked at Lexi. Her pale face portrayed many different emotions at once; anger and shock were evident, but looking into her eyes as she looked at me I saw betrayal. Immediately I tried to explain to her my situation and why I had not told her from the start, but she cut me off before I could get one word out, saying "I don't want to hear your lies, nor excuses" quietly then turning and running down the hall and out the main door, pulling the hood of her Tripp blue tiger stripe hoodie over her head as she ran.

**L.P.O.V.**

He lied to me.

He totally and completely lied to me.

He had a million and one chances to tell me, I trusted him, I told him everything, even some things that my other friends don't even know!

I sighed, I guess that some people are liars, no matter how close to to them you are. And you know what the sad thing is? The fact that ALL of them are in the band and NONE of them told us. I guess by now the guys will be telling the girls......I wonder if I'm the only one who feels this betrayed.......

**Gustav.P.O.V**

I am in shock, I just told Nikki that I'm the drummer in the famous band Tokio Hotel, and she just sat there, grinned at me, said "awesome" kissed my cheek and skipped away.......that girl is going to be the death of me....

**Georg.P.O.V.**

I looked at Spencer, who was still slung over my shoulder, and sighed

"Now will you let me tell you that secret?" I said looking at her curiously

"fine.." she laughed looking back at me grinning

I grinned and sat her back down on the ground, but kept hold of her hand. She looked down at or entwined hands and grinned. I let out the breath that I did not realize I had been holding and told her

"I'm kinda in a band...."

She looked confused "oh, well thats not much of a secret..."

"I'm not finished" I interrupted "I'm part of the band Tokio Hotel" I closed my eyes and waited for her to start beating me over the head with some random object. When nothing hit me, I opened my eyes back up to see a very shocked Spencer.

"I..you.....but.....WOW IM STUPID!!!!" she yelled.

Now I was confused "what?"

"I love Tokio Hotel, I should have realized who you were sooner!!!" she said,then she hugged me "This is amazing!!"

"really??" I asked in disbelieving

"really" she said grinning and hugged me again.

Ha, and I thought that this would go badly....

**Ala.P.O.V.**

Ok, so I was web surfing last night and guess what I found.......

a fan site.....

a fan site.... for Tomi

he has some BIGTIME explaining to do......

**T.P.O.V.**

I was sitting in the library studying, (yes, I know its a shock) when I saw Ala walk in, looking around. I stood up from where I was sitting and called and waved to her, earning me a spit coated 'shush' from the librarian, but it got her attention. She looked over and ginned, but it was not just any grin, it was the your-in-trouble-Tom Kaulitz-so-you-had-better-run-while-you-can grin.....crap....  
"Hi Tomi" She said sweetly as she walked up and sat herself on my lap and wrapped her arms around my neck "You have some serious explaining to to Tom-no-middle-name-Kaulitz" she said her expression suddenly dark, and in my opinion, scary.

"umm, I have no idea what your talking about" I said nervously, but of course I knew what she was talking about, I just was worried that if she really knew that, she would call the paparazzi or something like that and we would have to leave or be home schooled or something like that.

"oh yes, you do know Tom. Ya, know, your a really bad liar, right?"

"Fine..." I caved, maybe telling her would not be a bad thing" I'm the guitarist in the band Tokio Hotel"

She just looked at me, and after what seemed like an eternity she finally spoke

"and you never told me this _why?_"

I was shocked, I just told her I was part of a famous band and she just wants to know why I hadn't told her?! Wow, I was getting off easy compared to what I thought would happen  
"Well its not like I was going to walk around telling everyone! We'd be attacked!" I explained

"true..." she agreed

"so your not mad?" I asked cautiously

"Of course I am.." she said and I felt my heart drop "but I'm sure taking it better than poor Lexi" she continued, looking at Lexi's retreating figure through the library window. Ala sighed "that poor girl, shes always had issues trusting people, and she trusted Bill a lot, I doubt she'll go anywhere near you guys now, she does not take kindly to being deceived or lied to"

I turned and looked out the window as well. Looking at Lexi running into the woods I thought _my poor baby brother is going to get his heart broken......_

**So what do ya think? huh?huh?huh?huh?huh?huh?huh?huh?huh?huh?huh?huh?????????????????????????? lol, let me know in another amazing review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! =D**


	11. Chapter 10

**YAY!!! finally i update!!! lol, ok, i know its been a while, but i finnaly got time to get some stuff written, i hope you guys like it!!!**

**T.P.O.V.**

"Fine..." I caved, maybe telling her would not be a bad thing" I'm the guitarist in the band Tokio Hotel"

She just looked at me, and after what seemed like an eternity she finally spoke

"and you never told me this _why?_"

I was shocked, I just told her I was part of a famous band and she just wants to know why I hadn't told her?! Wow, I was getting off easy compared to what I thought would happen  
"Well its not like I was going to walk around telling everyone! We'd be attacked!" I explained

"true..." she agreed

"so your not mad?" I asked cautiously

"Of course I am.." she said and I felt my heart drop "but I'm sure taking it better than poor Lexi" she continued, looking at Lexi's retreating figure through the library window. Ala sighed "that poor girl, shes always had issues trusting people, and she trusted Bill a lot, I doubt she'll go anywhere near you guys now, she does not take kindly to being deceived or lied to"

I turned and looked out the window as well. Looking at Lexi running into the woods I thought _my poor baby _brother_ is going to get his heart broken......_

* * *

_**No ones P.O.V.**_

Lexi shoved her legs into the legs of her blue, black, and silver padded racing pants, using the handle bars of her dirt bike for balance. The sound of foot steps approaching caught her attention. Her head shot up only to see bill's saddened face staring back at her.

"What do you want" she spat. Bill flinched at her words, like she had just thrown the helmet that she now held in her hands at him when she spoke.

"I just wanted to say how sorry I am. The last thing I would want to do is to hurt you in any way" he said quietly, his eyes pleading.

Just then Georg and Gustav came walking up, Georg with Spencer riding on his back**(still,lol)**, and Gustav hand-in-hand with Nikki, Tom and Ala the same. Lexi looked at the girls in disgust.

"So, im assuming that you two know; that these two told you that they are famous, that for all you know they could be USING YOU!!!" She raged on "And im guessing that you two also don't mind that they LIED to you!!!!"

"Well, they kinda had a good reason for it........" Spencer started to say but Lexi interrupted her by pushing her bike through the group, a scowl on her face

"there is _never_ an excuse for lying to someone" Lexi said bitterly, climbing onto her dirt bike, and kick-starting it. With one last look at Bill, she peeled out, leaving only the smell of burnt rubber and exhaust behind her.

Bill turned around and sat on the curb of the sidewalk, putting his head in his hands. Nikki walked over to him, sat down next to him, and put her arms around his shoulders.

"its ok, shes just.....well she has never done well with lying, her mom has never been good to her, her dad was the only one who was any decent to her, so she tends to be just a _tad_ sensitive to things like this" Nikki explained

"A _TAD??_ She just completely wigged out on us!!" Tom said, following with a smack upside the head from Ala.

Bill simply got up from his spot, and turned to Nikki.

"Where did she go?"

"Probably to the dirt track in the back woods. Its just down the road, follow the dirt path, you'll find it"

and with that said, Bill took off running into the woods.........

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

As Bill sprinted down the muddy dirt path the only thing that was going through his head is how he could be so stupid as to not tell Lexi before now...........but then, he realized that first, before Lexi would ever calm down about the whole being world famous rock stars thing, she needed someone to fill the void that her mom wouldn't, and her friends couldn't............she needed some one just to be there for her, and in a way, to fill the place of her dad, and in his mind he was the closes thing she had, and he was right.

As the approached the track, the smell of exhaust and gas got stronger, as did the buzzing of the dirt bike engines. His eyes roamed the dusty area, searching for a blue and silver clad Lexi. Little did he know, finding her might not be a good thing.............

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

**L.P.O.V.**

I know driving being as much of an emotional mess that I was was probably not the best idea, but still here I was, ripping up the track, getting in some practice before that loser, Hurley, showed up to get his ass kicked again. Now seeing that I was angry, you wouldn't think that Bill would show up, but there he was. And damn my ADD, I stopped paying attention to where I was going and started noticing the adorable sad face Bill was making, and unfortunately that was the last thing I saw, because after that, everything went black...........

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

**No Ones P.O.V.**

Just one chance happening, a glance, can cause something to go horribly wrong.

In this case Lexi catching Bill's eye caused her to lose control of the bike and to flip, the bike landing on top of her.

Immediately Bill raced across the track, several other people running out to help. As Bill reached Lexi's motionless body, tears sprung to his eyes. He pulled out his cell phone and called an ambulance, and then called Tom; his mom would want to know where he was, because the was dead set on not leaving Lexi's side.

Bill stowed his phone in his pocket and got a few other people to help him pull the bike off Lexi. As they tossed the bike off to the side, the ambulance pulled up. The EMT's swarmed around Lexi, carefully placing her on a body board, and then lifting her into the vehicle. Bill rushed up to one of the EMT's

"Can I come with you? I need to make sure shes ok" he asked breathless

The EMT looked at his panicked face and sighed

"Normally we only let imitate family to come with us, but obviously your the only one who knows anything about this girl, so get in"

As the doors of the ambulance closed and the vehicle started moving, Bill looked down at Lexi's pale form, now hooked up to I.V.'s and attached to a body board. The sight wrenched at his gut, making him feel sick to his stomach. He sighed, and let a few glistening tears fall, and grasped Lexi's hand, and swore to himself, that he would never let something like this happen again, even if it meant never seeing her again..........

**DUN DUN DUUUNNNNN................. i know, im evil, right? but still, let me know what you think!!!! :-D REVIEW!!!!!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Ok yay!! My first update of the New Year!! Sorry for making you guys wait for so long. Recently I had to re-audition for my schools color guard (winter guard) and we have been working nonstop on our new routine that we will be performing every friday So yeah, crazy, and we found out that we have been accepted into the Disney World competition and into the parade in magic kingdom!! It's one of the highest honors that you can get so yyeeaahh serious crack-down on practices and I'm in practice overload!!! And in addition to that, I have had to have a bunch of medical tests done because my doctor thinks that something is seriously wrong with my lungs…so yeah…a lots going wrong….**

**Well without further excuse blabbing……on with the story**

**Bill P.O.V.**

I looked down at the floor, focusing on the scuff marks left from people who had previously inhabited this room. Trying to distract myself from the beautiful, broken, girl in front of me, I started wondering if the people whose family, friends, or whatever felt the same pain in their heart that I feel. I looked back to Lexi, looking at the casts incasing her left leg and arm, the bruises that peppered her body, incasing most of her in black, yellow and blue. My heart sunk further as I looked at the clock, she has now been unconscious for 8 hours. Of course the doctors had to medicate her because they had to set her bones, and they said that it would keep her asleep for a few hours, but that doesn't mean 8 freaking hours!!

**Lexi P.O.V.**

Black

The only thing I can see

Its surrounding me

Wait? What is that annoying sound?

It sounds like sirens

Like and ambulance

I hope mom didn't set the house on fire again

Wait, there's another sound

Like someone crying

Someone's hand on my cheek

Someone kissing my forehead

Then its gone

I feel multiple sets of hands on my leg and arm

The cracking sound like a breaking branch but for some reason, the sound caused me pain.

The pain fades away, as do the rest of my senses

**(Ok, so I have to admit, writhing that part was a little fun. Kinda weirdly poetic)**

**No ones P.O.V.**

Bill sat in the chair next to the bed Lexi was still asleep in. The waiting was maddening. Nikki, Ala, Spencer, Tom, Georg, and Gustav had already stopped by multiple times, but had to leave to go home and sleep and so they could get to school the next morning. Flowers decorated the tables and balloons floated gently around the room, displaying messages such as the ever generic "Get Well Soon" to the more creative or more personal ones with Lexi's name printed on them in bold print.

As soon as Bill saw the movement, he was out of the chair standing next to Lexi's bed.

She simply rolled on her side an mumbled something that sounded like "Damn sticky throttle"

Bill's childish side then came through as he poked Lexi's un-damaged arm and whispered "Hey…..hey…are you awake?"

Lexi rolled over again and snidely said "I was you dumb ass, thanks for waking me the hell up" making a face at him.

Bill sighed, and laughed a bit, Lexi sure was cranky when on pain meds…..

"Thank god your ok!" Bill exclaimed, and leaned down to try to hug her

But Lexi didn't want to be hugged. Instead she stuck her cast covered arm up like she was holding a shield so that Bill's chest hit the cast before he could successfully hug her.

"Not-uh Mr., you're not off the hook, I still hate your guts" She said with a pouting face, causing Bill to laugh, because quite frankly she looked pretty funny

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing.."

"If it's nothing then why won't you tell me?"

"Aren't you supposed to hate my guts right now?"

"Depends on how long you plan on keep dodging the question"

"Come on, now you're just being childish"

"Childish? I'm childish?! Your one to talk!!!"

"Wow, someone's cranky when on pain meds!!"

Obviously this was not going to go well for either one of them.

Eventually the fighting stopped and an awkward silence fell over the two. Fortunately, Lexi never was one to keep quiet for long.

"So, you wanna tell me why you never told me that you were a god damned rock star? Or am I just going to have to keep suppressing the urge to kill you for the rest of my life…"

Bill sighed….guess now was a good as time as ever, since of course she had enough IV's in her arm that she couldn't jump out of the bed and kill him.

"I was told not to tell anyone by our manager. He said we would have to move if anyone found out, and for once I wanted to feel like a normal teenager, not 'Bill Kaulitz-teen superstar'. And I didn't want you to treat me any different if you knew about me or the band"

"So what? You automatically assumed that I would be some rabid fan girl? That I couldn't handle a secret? That I would run off and alert the media because I wanted the money they would pay for the information?"

"No…but…..i couldn't be sure about anything, for all I knew, you could have already known and just wanted to be my friend to get stuff"

"I would never do that! Why can't you get it through your big head?!"

Bill knew she had him there….so he just looked at the floor

As if someone had planned it, an overly cheery nurse practically skipped in

"Oh good, your awake" she said, fake smile and all. She stole a quick glance at Bill, Lexi swore she was attempting to flirt with him, but he just stared out the window, oblivious to the nurse

Lexi caught on the nurses glances, so when she turned back around to check Lexi's IV's she smirked at the nurse, causing her to give a painful yank on her IV, causing Lexi to yelp and Bill to come rushing over.

"What the…?? Are you ok Lexi?" Bill said practically shoving the nurse out of the way.

"Im fine, but the peppy bitch over there obviously is not very good at her job….or flirting for that matter" Lexi said smirking again

The nurse gave Lexi a death and walked out of the room, her nose in the air.

Bill looked confused "What was that about?"

"The nurse kept trying to flirt with you while you were looking out the window, I smirked when you didn't respond, so she attempted to yank the IV out of my arm….bitch"

"she was?"

"God your blind…."

**Ok, so hopefully that will make you ppls happy, i have updated!!! your lucky too, the only reason i was able to update today was because i stayed home sick from school. anywaysss TELL ME WHAT YA THINK!!!! reviewers will get magical sprinkle cookies!!! (i wish i could eat them.....i have been banned from large amounts of sugar and i cant have caffeen anymore.....cuz of my lungs and heart.... *sadface*)**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone, sorry ive been gone for so long. High schools a bitch that way. Ive just had a lot of stuff going on (my grandfathers death(a year and a month ago now) i got really sick, my friends thought i had appendicitis, ive had marching season, a trip to disney, i worked at a haunted house, and took 3rd place in the nation my first year racing in the adult classes of racing)**

**I really do apologize, i seem to always have an excuse, but i guess thats just the way it goes for me sometimes.**

**well hope this gets y'all to put the fire and pitchforks away XD**

Lexi rubbed her sore arm, and glanced back at Bill.

"So, when are you going back?" She said, her face set in a mask of curiosity, but her eyes only showed pain

"Well the original plan was to leave in about another month, our publicist doesn't think that we are going to benefit from being here any longer"

"Original plan?"

Bill smirked "Yeah, original plan, what about it"

"So what would the '_new plan'_ be then mr. smart-ass"

His grin widened "We we're going to get you out of the hospital, and once your not all cranky and not loopy on pain med's anymore, im going to show you the perks of having a famous boyfriend"

"Yeah, whatev-..wait who said anything about 'boyfriend'?"

Lexi barely had the time to finish her sentience before Nikki raced into the room squealing "OHMYGOD! I KNEW IT!" and she began to dance around the room. Gustav then ran into the room and grabbed her around the waist and began to pull her back out, Nikki squealing the whole way "sorry, didnt think she would do that"

"Were you listening to our conversation?" Lexi growled

"heehee, oops!" And with that Nikki escaped gustav's hold and ran out of the room

"I swear, that girl is going to be the death of me" Gustav sighed and walked out of the room

Bill began to laugh at the look on Lexi's face

"Well, that was...odd" Lexi said, a bit dumbfounded by her friends insanity "But back to this boyfriend thing, are you NUTS?"

"Is that a no then?"

"well...i...uh"

"AH HA! you never said no"

"I-uh...aauuuggg. Leave, im going to sleep"

"Fine" Bill laughed, knowing he had won, and quickly kissed her forehead before leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

As Lexi fell back once again into unconsciousness a thought crossed her mind

"Maybe its a good thing i didn't say no..."

**Ok, i think im going to call it quits here. i will be putting some other stories up, but not unless i have chapters pre-written so that this doesn't happen again. Hope you all enjoyed it! i may come back to this story, maybe not, but either way REVIEWS MAKE A VERY HAPPY CRAZY PERSON! :D**

**sincerely,  
A crazy german girl  
**


End file.
